dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Empress
Details *'Title:' 황후의 품격 / Hwanghuui Pumgyeok *'Also known as:' An Empress's Dignity *'Genre:' Drama, fantasy, suspense, romance *'Episodes:' 52 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Nov-21 to 2019-Feb-21 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis In an alternate-reality South Korea, where a constitutional monarchical system prevails, Oh Sunny (Jang Na Ra), a musical actress, becomes the empress of the country. Thus begins a dispute for power in the royal palace. Nothing is what it seems, and Oh Sunny is ready to fight until the end to uncover a mysterious homicide within the royal palace, fighting to protect those she loves the most and obtain happiness. Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Na Ra as Oh Sunny (30) *Choi Jin Hyuk as Na Wang Shik / Chun Woo Bin (31) **Tae Hang Ho as Na Wang Shik (before slim) *Shin Sung Rok as Lee Hyuk (30) *Lee Elliya as Min Yoo Ra (29, Na Wang Shik ex girlfriend, hiden mom to Na Dong Shik) *Shin Eun Kyung as Empress Dowager Kang (50s) ;Imperial House *Oh Seung Yoon as Lee Yoon / Vincent Lee (27, Lee Hyuk's younger brother) *Yoon So Yi as Seo Kang Hee (33) *Oh Ah Rin (오아린) as Ah Ri (7) *Park Won Sook as Grand Empress Dowager Jo (70s) *Lee Hee Jin as Princess So Jin (35) *Shin Go Eun (신고은) as Empress So Hyun / Byun Hyun Jin (26, Lee Hyuk's first wife) ;People around Sunny *Yoon Da Hoon as Oh Geum Mo (50s) *Stephanie Lee as Oh Hello (27) ;Supporting Cast *Kim Myung Soo as Byun Baek Ho (60s) *Yoon Joo Man (윤주만) as Ma Pil Joo (late 30s) *Hwang Young Hee as Baek Do Hee (50s, Na Wang Shik's mother) *Oh Han Kyul as Na Dong Shik (7, Na Wang Shik's younger brother) *Kim Yoon Ji (김윤지) as Hyun Joo *Lee Soo Ryun (이수련) as team leader Choi *Kim Min Ok (김민옥) as team leader Hong So Mae *Choi Ja Hye as court lady *Go Se Won as the Prime Minister *Yoo Gun as Kang Joo Seung *Yoon Yong Hyun as chief Pyo ;Cameos *Park Chan Min as news anchor (ep 1) *Yoon Jong Hoon as terrorist who tried to kill the Emperor (ep 1) *Park Gyu Ri as suicidal woman (ep 13) *Song Jae Hee as father of Lee Hyuk and Lee Yoon (ep 14) *Jo Dong Hyuk as detective (ep 17-20) *Son Chang Min as Goo Pil Mo (ep 23-24) *Park Doo Shik as team leader Hong's son (ep 23-24) *Kim Da Som as Yang Dal Hee (courtlady) *Ahn Nae Sang as detective Ahn (ep 43-44) *Kim Soo Mi as Sa Goon Ja (team leader Kim) (ep 47-48) *Jun Soo Kyung as Empress Eun (47-48) Production Credits *'Production Company:' SM Life Design Group *'Executive Producer:' Kim Young Min (김영민) *'Chief Producer:' Park Young Soo *'Producer:' Lee Hee Soo *'Director:' Joo Dong Min *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soon Ok Recognitions 2018 26th SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Actress (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Jang Na Ra) *Top Excellence Award for Actor (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Shin Sung Rok, Choi Jin Hyuk) Notes *This would be the second time that Jang Na Ra and Choi Jin Hyuk have worked together on a drama, the first being the 2014 drama, Fated to Love You. *On January 17, 2019, SBS announced the series would be extended for an additional of 4 episodes to a total of 52. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:SBS Category:Fantasy Category:Romance